Corey
by Dan the Punk Princess
Summary: A boy named Corey. He never had friends after he accidentally hit Laney when the band were fighting. Now his mother beats him for that and any other "sin". And he gets bullied by everyone including Laney, Kin, and Kon and especially Chris Hargenson. What no one knows is that he has a terrifying power. Rated T for swearing and violence. Don't own Grojband or Carrie :P
1. Chapter 1 Trailer

A boy named Corey. He never had friends after he accidentally hit Laney when the band were fighting. Now his mother beats him for that and any other "sin". And he gets bullied by everyone including Laney, Kin, and Kon and especially Chris Hargenson. What no one knows is that he has a terrifying power. What will happen at the school's Prom? Rated T for swearing and violence. 


	2. The Swimming Pool Volleyball Game

Corey was standing at the edge of the swimming pool in the school before they were all supposed to play Swimming Pool Volleyball. The Newmans, Kon, Laney, Kin, Chris, and Sue Snell walked in laughing and smiling at each other. Corey tried smiling before they all glared at him except Sue and Corey frowned and looked down as they walked past him again. Everyone jumped in the pool and started playing, but of course Corey stood in the corner than playing his old favorite pool game.

The gym teacher, Mrs. Desjardin said to the girls trying to avoid the ball, blew in her whistle and said "C'mon ladies, let's stop being afraid of the ball!" They were all laughing until a girl hit the ball and it landed in front of Corey. Most of them glared at him or groaned. Mrs. Desjardin noticed what happened and said to the others "Alright, lets get Corey into the game. Can't stay in the side lines forever." He awkwardly picked it up while Chris was "encouraging" him to throw it. He did, but it hit Sue in the back of the head. Everyone gasped. But then started laughing and having fun with it. Sue started to laugh, smile, and said "Oh HAHA Chris" sarcastically and pushed her away still smiling. Corey thought it was his chance to fit in again and started smiling like everyone again. Laney saw this and got the same ball and threw it at Corey. "YOU IDIOT!" And everyone started laughing at him while his smile faded away.

* * *

**Yes like I said this is the Carrie turned into Corey. **

**so it's **

**Sue Snell as herself**

**Chris Hargenson as the real bitch she is**

**The Newmans, Laney Penn, Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira some of the bitches**

**Corey Riffin as Carrie White**

**Since this is a Tragedy, horror kind I'm not gonna say llamas :( I'll say Telekinetics**

**GOODBYE TELEKINETICS!**


	3. Hallway Beating

**A/N: sorry not gonna put up the shower scene, just a type of scene where he is getting beaten from everyone because in the shower scene Carrie has her period and boys, no. **

* * *

Corey was walking down the Hallway, quiet as always and hugging his books with his backpack on. He looked diffrent than before as like his blue hair is more darker. He doesn't has his beanie anymore and now it's a black one. He wears button up black shirts that his mother makes for him and black jeans with tennis shoes. "HEY, LOSER!" Corey turned around seeing The Newmans, Laney, Kin, Kon and other students coming towards him. Unfortunately, Corey was behind a locked class door. They all started beating him out of no where. Chris took out her phone and started recording a video of the bullying. Corey felt something break in him and felt so much pain. He started screaming in agony. heard him from far away and came to see everyone not beating him but laughing at him. "EVERYONE STOP!" Everyone did stop and noticed her coming towards Corey. He saw her and tried to reach out for her gasping in pain "help.. Help me.." Mrs. Desjardin was worried and scared of what he was doing and saying, "Alright. Ok c'mon get up sweetie." "Please! It hurts! It hurts! Something's not right..." Sue saw this and told the gym teacher "Um.. I don't know but I think he broke something." Corey didn't want to believe this and got crazy and mad that notebooks and lockers started opening and shutting with him shouting, "NO!" multiple times. Everyone else was scared and weirded out by him. Lights started flickering. Corey was still screaming no and Mrs. Desjardin was very worried now and started yelling for him to calm down " Ok- wait- Stop!" Corey again screamed No.

***SMACK* **

Corey had a smocked face. He had been slapped in the face. Everyone especially The Newmans, and their new friends And Corey's old friends. Mrs. Desjardin shouted to the rest of the students, "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" She felt sorry for Corey and started to shush him and calm him down and hugged him, comforting him, like how a real mother should. Corey was looking at everyone else and made a light bulb explode.

* * *

**That was the Hallway scene or in the real movie, the shower scene. I just LOVE the movie so yea. On my other story for the amazing world of Gumball people said I write the chapters short. Im not the only one so please SHAD UP. GOODBYE TELEKINETICS!**


	4. Discussing the incident

Corey, Principle Henry Grayle, and Mrs. Desjardin walked into the principal's office and Henry was asking if Corey needed anything like water, or juice. Mrs. Desjardin wasn't impressed as she said "Juice? Really Henry?" Corey was hugging his books again and sat down on the chair. Henry sat in his chair and Rita (Mrs. Desjardin) sat on the edge of the desk. She looked at Corey who's face expression was of as he was getting kidnapped or tortured. "Look, Corey I am so sorry for slapping you. I should've handled it better...You just looked like in so much pain already. Did you break anything?" She started to sit down while Corey and Henry saw Corey's bloody hand print on her gym skirt. Henry sighed and Corey looked away ashamed. "Corey, you have to answer me. What hurt for you to scream like that?" Corey gulped "I don't know... I-I thought I felt something break.." Before Rita can say something, Henry interrupted her and said "Well, maybe you should see a doctor for that o-or a nurse." That didn't help Corey and Rita looked at Henry telling him to stop saying things like that. She looked back at Corey. "Can you tell us who started throwing things at you?" Henry said. Rita looked at him again and said "It's was Chris Hargenson, but Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kujira and the others who started it as well." Henry looked at Corey and said his name incorrectly. "Torey" Rita quickly corrected him saying Corey's name correctly. Henry said it again the right way and asked "DID Chris Haregnson and her friends started this?" Corey didn't want to answer to get then in trouble. Rita saw this. "Corey you don't have to defend them of this. What they did was unforgivable." Henry then said something that scared Corey. "Corey, We're gonna have to call your mother." Corey was shaking his head and saying "No" multiple times, not wanting his mom to know what happened. Rita looked at him and said " have to call her." The giant gallon of water had the bubbles going up. Corey really didn't want to see her and when he yelled "No" the gallon of water exploded and Corey left the office.

Henry called his mother and Corey had to wait near the school exit. Two cheerleaders who make fun of him were picking on him. (**A/N: sorry cheerleaders out there it's just that in a lot of movies the cheerleaders are usually mean. I only made two of them mean.)** Corey closed his eyes trying to make his world disappear until he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and became face to face with his mother. They left the school and went to the car. Corey saw The Newmans, Laney, Kin, and Kon laughing and pointing at him. Chris was showing her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, the video of Corey getting beaten and thrown things at him From Carrie's phone. Both were laughing too, but Sue was feeling sorry for Corey. Corey just looked back inside the car going in and his mother glared at the others.

* * *

**If you made it this far THANK YOU! If not how are you reading this? Well, then I hope you'll be reading more of this. GOODBYE TELEKINETICS!**


	5. At Home

Corey was in the car with his mother, Margaret Riffin, driving home to an unusual neighborhood. He looked at his mother, head hung low, eyes half lidded. "I'm sorry you had to come to school early..." Corey said with a low voice. Margaret just looked at her son and back at the road. She held his hand without a word. The car pulled up the drive way and Margaret turned off the engine. "Just go. We'll talk about this inside." Corey didn't want to go as his mother left the car, he opened the door only to say: " No! I wanna talk about it out her. I don't-I don't wanna go inside with you..." His voice fading at the end. Margaret just looked at him and came inside. Corey sat back inside the car thinking of what to do when Tommy, a pre-teen boy, showed up on the other side of the car yelling "Crazy Corey!" Or "Creepy Corey!" Corey was still recovering from the sudden appearance. Tommy rides his bike to the other side still chanting the names. Corey glared at him and made him fall from his bike. The boy stopped yelling the names and both boys were surprised. Tommy stared at him being scared and rode his bike back home. Corey was now thinking what had happened. He looked up at the trees where the sun was shining.

Corey walked back inside to here a banging thud from upstairs. He was confused, but remembered him mother was there. He walked up and saw his mother banging her head on the wall multiple times. Corey tried to make her stop, but she didn't. Finally he yelled "Momma!" And she stopped to look at him. He said "I don't wanna upset you.." Corey sat down with his mother, but she tried to make him pray for forgiveness that probably wasn't even in the bible. As he got up he said, "I'm not gonna say that! That's not even in the bible. It doesn't say that anywhere!" She tried to pray, but she said he made a sin. Corey kept telling her he didn't sin. "You were skipping class." Corey remembered he did skip it but he was being beaten. "Momma,I was being beaten and bullied! besides I'm just trying to be with friends again!"

"No, because you must be different for god because he can see-"

"I don't wanna be different Momma! I wanna be like them. I wanna be just like them!"

***THUD***

Corey laid on the floor. He had been hit in his face by a bible from his mother. Margaret tried to make him pray again, but he ran down stairs and their argument continued until Margaret called her a sinner. "I didn't sin!" He shouted. Margaret opened the "prayer closet" and ordered Corey to go in and pray. He didn't want to so Margaret grabbed him and threw him in the closet. He was screaming to be let out. He got so mad he yelled and hit the door begging to be let out the locked closet.

**"GOD, YOU SON OF A-"**

Before Corey can finish saying what he was going to say the door made a crack after Corey banged his hand onto it To both their surprise. Corey looks at a sculpture hanging on the wall of Jesus nailed to the cross. It begins to bleed to her horror. Corey started to cry in the closet after praying or he will never be let out. Then he fell asleep. Thinking what shit he would take from when he wakes up or go to school the next day.

* * *

**Thank you if your reading this so far and sorry I haven't posted a new chapter. WELL GOODBYE TELEKINETICS!**


End file.
